brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Firefighters
Firefighters is not an official theme in its own right. It is, however, one of the recurring organizations that is featured in LEGO Town and City, as well as several other related themes and subthemes. History The first LEGO System sets involving firefighters were released in 1978. These sets (except 374 Fire Station) already featured the familiar firefighters-logo with the red, orange and yellow flames that constantly reappeared throughout the years. Until 1988, there was at least one set released in every year. Beginning in 1991, all sets with firefighters were released as part of Town's subthemes (save 1656 Evacuation Team in 1991, which wasn't widely available either). After City Center's discontinuation in 2000, there would be no new firefighter sets until 2004, when they were released as part of World City. Currently, firefighters are a part of the City theme. All vehicles and buildings have red as their main colour except the fire engines used on airports (6440 Jetport Fire Squad, 7891 Airport Firetruck) or rocket launch pads (6614 Launch Evac 1), which also used airport and space agency logos respectively, instead of the established firefighter logo. Vehicles and Facilities Buildings * 374 Fire Station (1978, Enviro-Model) * 6382 Fire Station (1981, Town) * 6385 Fire House-I (1985, Town) * 6389 Fire Control Center (1991, RSQ911) * 6571 Flame Fighters (1994, Rescue) * 6554 Blaze Brigade (1997, Town Jr.) * 6464 Super Rescue Complex (1999, City Center) * 6478 Fire Station (2000, City Center) * 7240 Fire Station (2005, City) * 7945 Fire Station (2007, City) * 7208 Fire Station (2010, City) Fire engines * 672 Fire Engine (1978), rereleased in 1979 556 Emergency Van (Town) * 6650 Fire and Rescue Van (1981, Town) * 6621 Fire Truck (1984, Town) * 6407 Fire Chief (1997, Town Jr.) * 6486 Fire Engine (1997, Town Jr.) * 7213 Off-Road Fire Truck & Fireboat (2010, City) ;Turntable Ladder (TL) : * 6366 Fire & Rescue Squad (1984, Town), includes a TL * 6480 Light & Sound Hook and Ladder Truck (1985, Town) * 6593 Blaze Battler (1991, RSQ911) * 6340 Hook & Ladder (1994, Rescue), a tractor drawn aerial * 7239 Fire Truck (2005, City) 374 Fire Station, 6382 Fire Station, 6385 Fire House-I, 6571 Flame Fighters, 6554 Blaze Brigade, 6478 Fire Station, 7240 Fire Station, and 7208 Fire Station included TLs. 6464 Super Rescue Complex included a tractor drawn aerial. ;Hydraulic Platform (HP) : * 6690 Snorkel Pumper (1980, Town) * 6358 Snorkel Squad (1987, Town) * 6477 Firefighter's Lift Truck (2000, City Center) * 7945 Fire Station (2007, City), includes an HP ;Airport Crash Tender : * 6440 Jetport Fire Squad (1991, Town) * 6614 Launch Evac 1 (1995, Launch Command) * 7891 Airport Firetruck (2006, City) Helicopters * 6685 Fire Copter 1 (1982, Town) * 6657 Fire Patrol Copter (1985, Town) * 6531 Flame Chaser (1991, RSQ911) * 7238 Fire Helicopter (2005, City) * 7206 Fire Helicopter (2010, City) 6389 Fire Control Center, 6571 Flame Fighters, 6554 Blaze Brigade and 6478 Fire Station included helicopters. Airplanes * 4209 Fire Plane (2011, City) Boats * 316 Fire Fighting Launch (1978, Boats) * 4025 Fire Boat (1982, Boats) * 4020 Fire Fighter (1987, Boats) * 4031 Fire Rescue (1991, Boats) * 6429 Blaze Responder (1999, City Center) * 7043 Firefighter (2004, World City) * 7046 Fire Command Craft (2004, World City) * 4992 Fire Boat (2007, City) * 7906 Fireboat (2007, City) * 7207 Fire Boat (2010, City) ;Hovercraft : * 7944 Fire Hovercraft (2007, City) Other vehicles ;Simple cars: * 640 Fire Truck and Trailer (1978, Town) * 602 Fire Chief's Car (1978), rereleased in 1981 as 6602 Fire Unit 1 * 6611 Fire Chief's Car (1981, Town) * 6612 Fire Chief's Car (1986, Town) * 6505 Fire Chief's Car (1988, Town) ;Pickup trucks: * 620 Fireman's Car (1978, Town) * 1656 Evacuation Team (1991, Town), includes a pickup and a semitrailer truck * 7942 Off-Road Fire Rescue (2007, City) ;Jeeps, Vans, 4WD: * 6643 Fire Chief's Truck (1988, Town) * 6511 Rescue Runabout(1992, RSQ911) * 6525 Blaze Commander (1995, Rescue) * 1702 Fire Fighter 4 x 4 (1994, Rescue) * 4914 Fire Chief's Car (2005, City) * 7241 Fire Car (2005, City) * 4938 Fire 4x4 (2007, City) * 20002 4x4 Fire Truck (2008, City) All sets under Building included simple cars or jeeps as well. Set list Fire, City 2013 By Theme Town RSQ911 * 6389 Fire Control Center (1991) * 6531 Flame Chaser (1991) * 6593 Blaze Battler (1991) * 6511 Rescue Runabout(1992) Rescue * 1702 Fire Fighter 4 x 4 (1994) * 6340 Hook & Ladder (1994) * 6571 Flame Fighters (1994) * 6525 Blaze Commander (1995) Town Jr. * 6407 Fire Chief (1997) * 6486 Fire Engine (1997) * 6554 Blaze Brigade (1997) City Center * 6429 Blaze Responder (1999) * 6477 Firefighter's Lift Truck (2000) * 6478 Fire Station (2000) World City * 7043 Firefighter (2004) * 7046 Fire Command Craft (2004) City * 4914 Fire Chief's Car (2005) * 7238 Fire Helicopter (2005) * 7239 Fire Truck (2005) * 7240 Fire Station (2005) * 7241 Fire Car (2005) * 7266 Fireman (2005) * 4938 Fire 4x4 (2007) * 4992 Fire Boat (2007) * 7906 Fireboat (2007) * 7942 Off-Road Fire Rescue (2007) * 7944 Fire Hovercraft (2007) * 7945 Fire Station (2007) * 5613 Firefighter (2008) * 20002 4x4 Fire Truck (2008) * 7206 Fire Helicopter (2010) * 7207 Fire Boat (2010) * 7208 Fire Station (2010) * 7213 Off-Road Fire Truck & Fireboat (2010) * 4208 4x4 Fire Truck (2012) * 4209 Fire Plane (2012) * 4427 Fire ATV (2012) * 4430 Fire Transporter (2012) * 853378 Firemen Minifigure Pack (2012) Fire, City * 60000 Fire Motorcycle (2013) * 60001 Fire Chief Car (2013) * 60002 Fire Truck (2013) * 60003 Fire Emergency (2013) * 60004 Fire Station (2013) * 60005 Fire Boat (2013) * 60010 Fire Helicopter (2013) * 60061 Airport Fire Truck (2013, Great Vehicles) * 60088 Fire Starter Set (2013) * 66448 City Fire Super Pack 3 in 1 (2013) * 850818 Fire Accessory Set (2013) Other Boats * 316 Fire Fighting Launch (1978) * 4025 Fire Boat (1982) * 4020 Fire Fighter (1987) * 4031 Fire Rescue (1991) Sets with firefighter appearances * 6301 Town Mini-Figures (1986, Town-Accessories) * 6309 Town Mini-Figures (1988, Town-Accessories) * 6326 Town Folks (1998, Town-Accessories) * 6464 Super Rescue Complex (1999, City Center) * 335 City #1 (2000, City Center) * 60023 City Starter Set (2013, City) * 60086 Starter Set (2015, City) Other fire engines * 6440 Jetport Fire Squad (1991, Town) * 6614 Launch Evac 1 (1995, Launch Command) * 7891 Airport Firetruck (2006, City) Dacta * 9293 Community Workers (1996) * 9247 Community Workers (2006) (2006) Promotional sets * 1248 Fire Boat (1999, Shell) * 1294 Fire Helicopter (2000, Kabaya) See Also * Res-Q * Fireman Category:Town Category:Firefighters Category:Themes Category:Themes introduced in 1991 Category:Subthemes Category:Discontinued Themes Category:City subthemes Category:Fire